Life, Love, and Drama
by K.M. O'Brien
Summary: Schuyler's life could not get worse, She has to live the the forces, deal with Oliver's love, and also her feelings for Jack. It seems like things can't get worse but then she realizes there is no one in this world for her. Or is there?
1. Not any more

**Hey, first I would like to thank you for picking my story to read. This is one of my first fanfic's YAY. Next I would like to say that this takes places after masquerade, so if you have not read it then you might want to hold off on reading this. Though in this I do not revile much about the second book it might be best. I would also like to say (for those of you that have read all 3) that this does not follow the thirds book much. Other then that I hope you enjoy the first chapter and feel free to leave a response. I could use the constructive criticism. **

________________________________________پ___________________________________________

She had had enough; this could not go any further. It was bad enough that she could not see her grandfather, the only –conscious- Van Alen she was close to. But Charles had also take Oliver from her as well, and not to mention her freedom. She could only go out with bliss and that was under the watchful eyes of Mimi or Jack. "To make sure you don't go off with _that_ _boy._" Mr. Force had said.

It was unfair, sure Jack's father was now her legal garden –even though Lawrence was just as capable, maybe even more- but he had no right to destroy her life. She was happy with her old life, a life where she could come a go as she pleased.

He changed that too. Now Schuyler had to be back by 10:30 on weekends and 9:00 on week days. She supposed it could be worse; at least Mimi and Jack had _that_ same rule. In fact that rule was the only thing Mimi and Schuyler had in common, they both hated it. Even Jack held the same feelings for it, though he accepted that it was for their own safety, what with the Silver Bloods back.

Living with the Forces was not fun and games; in fact there was none of it. Most of the time the three vampire teens where in training, getting ready for the possible war. And when that was the case Schuyler was doing chores or home work. It seemed to her that she had more house work then Mimi or Jack. She often thought that they should just rename her Cinderella and make her live in the attic.

The one thing Schuyler had looked forward to when she moved in with them was seeing more of jack. But he was ignoring her more than Mimi was. Though what she was doing was much worse, using the Velox to steal some one Schuyler's most precious prosecutions. As well as talking about her "behind her back" when she knew Schuyler could hear.

She now only had one -public- friend, a former Mimi clone, Bliss. At school Bliss would help her stand up to her former friend, and helped Schuyler deal with the forced separation with her best brined. Schuyler shuttered remembering that first day.

When she got off the bus with Jack and Mimi heads had turned. Rumors were already circulating so people where curious. She could not even walk down the hall without eyes following her. It seemed like only Bliss and Ollie really cared, but she had been trying to avoid Ollie all day. When Bliss asked why Schuyler explained that her uncle was angry that she had taken her Conduct as her human Familiar.

Bliss had under stood this and told Schuyler that she would help her through I all. And she did just that when Oliver sat at their usual table for lunch. At first no one said anything, Oliver had picked up that something was not right when he realized that his best friend –and love of his life- was avoiding him. Schuyler looked at Oliver, she wanted to cry or do anything to get her from saying the words she had to say.

"So, Bliss," She said about to start a random conversation.

But Mimi shot her and evil stair, "You better tell him." She hissed under her breath.

With a sigh she gave in looking at Bliss then at her best friend. "Ollie…" This was going to be hard. "As you know I was forced to move in with the Forces," She said and he snorted as the irony. "And with that came some new rules." She paused and looked at the table. "I can't see my grandfather." She staled. Oliver gasped and Bliss sighed.

"That's horrible." He said shaking his head. He knew it was going to be hard for her, especially since he got her not to long ago.

Schuyler was about to give but and let that be all but Mimi shot her another evil glare and Bliss elbowed her in the side. With a sigh she continued.

"I know when he told me that I was so mad… but then he told me that I have to…" She said looking up but avoiding his eye contact.

"You have to?" He repeated wait for her to finish.

"I can't see you anymore."

With that she got up and walked away throwing her uneaten lunch in the trash on the way out. Bliss gave Oliver an apologetic glance then hurried after Schuyler.


	2. Because of him

**Once again thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I am planning on updating one to two times a week possibly more. And I would really like to encourage people to review. Again thanks and enjoy this next chapter. **

The clock ticked loudly, which only made waiting worse. With her already amazing hearing ever little sound was a slap in the face, but this was worse. The sound of the little hand moving told Schuyler that one second out of 1200 had gone by. That 20 minutes was like a millennium and each little second was just another hard trichinous year.

She had been counting the light clicking sounds for 600 ticks –ten minutes. It was *:40 which meant any moment the front door would open and jack would emerge and soon after would tell Schuyler that she was free to leave. She would be able to sneak out and regain a little of her old life. And she owed it all to Jack.

If he had not set up the reading group which was code for "date with Bliss and Oliver" she would have killed herself. Originally Jack and Schuyler would leave together, but when Mimi got suspicious Jack "dropped out" leaving Schuyler to sneak out the back. There was really no need to sneak out, but she didn't want to face Mimi or Mr. Force so Jack showed her his secret escape.

Schuyler heard yet another click, but this one was louder yet softer that meant someone was coming in. Her heart started to pound and her gaze glued to the small crack under the heavy wood door. She could hear murmurs greeting jack but was too excited to pay attention to what that were saying. She heard Jacks softy footsteps as he walked to his room. Her eyes remained on the crack waiting for the signal that she could go.

After about 30 minutes the signal was sounded. A paperback copy of_ sisterhood of the traveling pants _–the book for the book club- was slipped under her door. She stood and went to pick it up cradling the book to her chest; this was her key out the door. If Schuyler was caught sneaking out without this book she would never be able to go out again. She hugged the book tightly whipped her already pack back over her shoulder then darted down the hall hopping that Mimi did not decide to show up.

She quickly flew down the long hall stopping when she was in the safety of Jacks room. She pressed her back to the door letting out as sigh of relief. She was not surprised to see Jack sitting on his bed his eye brows raised – his usual expression when Schuyler did this.

"I am just excited," She said walking to the far left corner of his room kicking a rug out of the way to reveal a trap door.

"Ummm-Hmmm," he said getting up

Schuyler quickly jumped down the hole.

"Good luck," Jack called before the closed the door and fixed the rug.

Schuyler looked around the dark room. She did not get why the Forces never used their refurbished basement. To her it was much more homey and relaxing then the rest of the house. She walked slowly through the dim lighting.

Normally Bliss would be waiting for Schuyler outside the Force tower but today she had a shoot with _chic _so it was just Oliver and her. She looked down at the prop in her hands and laughed. Jack really had set up a book club and Schuyler was in it she just never went.

When they first started this she was a skeptic, knowing that somehow the secret would get out. But it surprised her how well it worked out. Jack had appointed "Schuyler" as the leader of the group when he left, which was how she could still go to the "meeting". But it was not Schuyler Van Alen who was the leader but another. It was this that allowed her to continue to go. They could say Schuyler was the president of the book club, and she was just not the one they thought.

Schuyler stopped at the emergency exit. She was lucky that it had been open this whole time and knew it would never get closed because no one ever came down here. She quickly and quietly claimed up the ladder. Once she was outside she started to run letting her vampire muscles take over. It felt good to run at her full speed without a care of being seen.

It was barley 9:20 when she got to block 121. She passed the blue bloods only club and went to the building next door. It was this building that had many memories with Oliver and Schuyler. That's why she picked in knowing that it would give a since of comfort to them.

When Oliver walked in ten minutes later Schuyler was leaning agents the bar counter looking in his direction. He smiled and waved then started toward her. Schuyler felt her stomach knot up as her best friend came closer. Once Oliver was a few feet away Schuyler pushed off the counter and closed the distance. She pulled him into a tight embrace then stepped back.

"Hey Sky," he greeted kissing her on the lips like he always did now.

Schuyler knew she should not allow this but she could not find it in her heart to tell him to stop. Bliss said it was because Schuyler was in love with him to, but even if it was true she would never admit it.

"Hey," she replied her cheeks red from the loving kiss. She then turned to the bar and ordered 2 strawberry decries. She loved that fact that Oliver liked Girly drinks and thought it somehow made him more masculine.

They sat in silence for sometime just enjoying each others company. She noticed Oliver was downing alcoholic drinks like crazy, something he did quite often. This used to bother her but now she felt weird when he wasn't a little buzzed. Schuyler sighed wondering what to talk about; Without Bliss the meeting was a little odd.

Finally after 30 minutes the tension was raised and conversations flowed easily. Schuyler had already told him about the past two weeks and the latest Mimi prank. This seemed to infuriate him but he hid it well. Schuyler was relieved when he started to talk telling her about what he learned in the books Lawrence was telling him to read. This took about half an hour; Schuyler was surprised that Oliver could retain so much information with his human mind. And even more surprised that he could remember it when he was a little drunk.

"… and he is going to go out of town –can't remember where- but he said it was something important for the conclave." Oliver said catching her attention.

"Wait- what?"

"Yeah, he said 'I won't be around for some time, Oliver, I am going to…'- I can't remember-'for something very important for the conclave." He paused looking around "he acted really secretive."

This fact bother Schuyler, the two had been conversing though telepathy but he had not told her anything about it. It was even worse that he had told Oliver and not her.

"Maybe he did not want to worry you." Oliver said as if her could read her mind.

Schuyler nodded then changed the subject.

An hour later Oliver was sloshed and completely ready to perform the sacred Kiss. It was only the 3rd time but it already felt accustom. Schuyler led the way to the apartment next door. To Oliver and her, this was more than just a vampire sucking blood; it was also a ritual that kept them close.

**A little side note: So I have been debating with myself for about a week now on whether I should have Schuyler end up with Jack or Oliver. So I have decided to let my readers decide. So if you want one or the other leave a response tell me which one you want.**


	3. The Insider

**Hey, I am glad you are still reading and I hope you are enjoying it. As I write this I realize that if I want to make this long I need so good ideas. So I am asking any that if anyone has a good idea please tell me. Now to this chapter, it is just a small one, but it packs a lot of info. I would advise you to skip this chapter if you are squeamish and are very moral. **

Third times the charm, that's what they always said, but here it was different. Sure this was a good one but so was the first time and the second. He figured it was like sex, people always said that your first time was wonderful and new, but they also said that the other times after that were just as good. Oliver had always questioned that. How can having sex get better or stay the same as the first? He always thought that once you've had the thrill the desire would go away, not completely but still diminish.

He now under stood that from the first time it could only get better. Every time he felt the sharp pinch on his neck, his stomach tightened. It was the kind of sensation he had hated before but now here with Schuyler practically lying on top of him, her lips kissing his neck, he love it. He love the felling, the way he could feel his blood moving in a direction it was not supposed to go. Or the way his skin felt once he pulled way. This was his sex.

It went on for about ten minutes and he enjoyed every second of it. He knew that someday Schuyler would have to get another Familiar and eventually find a VAMPIRE husband how had lost his bond but for know he knew Schuyler was his. She was his in every since, she came to him for help with school, social life, and even love. There was no man he had to worry about… except Jack.

Sure Jack had helped the two get together, but he could not help but feel like there was more going on between them then he knew. It was not often that Oliver accepted this fact but he knew Jack was hot and kind and '_sexy'_, but he was also bonded to his sister. It was this fact that helped him get through the day without killing Jack. He would have no choice, it was Mimi or death.

Schuylers sigh brought Oliver back to reality. He had not even noticed he pulling her fangs out and that was his favorite part. He sat up wrapping his arm around Schuylers waist pulling her to him. It was the after that he loved most though, it was the most intimate part (for him anyway). Schuyler laid her head on his shoulder then stared of to space. Oliver kissed to top of her head an earlier though coming in to his thoughts once more. He was not sure if he should ask but figured it was worth a shot.

"No," Schuyler answered just as he drew a breath to ask, she had been listening to his thoughts.

"Why not?"

"Because it is agents the rules, just look at what happened to my mother." She paused "She is in a coma for having me with a human."

Oliver had to think this through for a bit finally coming up with, "But she was a FULL vampire you are only half blue blood… a purple blood if you will. So technically you are not breaking the rules," he paused and glanced at Schuyler, he had got her. "The rules state that you can only do it with your own kind, but there is not another purple blood out there. So you have a choice." When Schuyler did not answer Oliver smirked smugly.

After some time Schuyler answered, "Ollie, no, not to night."

"Why not?" HE asked pulling her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"I am not ready," she answered pulling free and walking away leaving Oliver to walk out alone.


	4. Filler ramdom

**Hey... I am sorry I have been taking so long to update, this week has been well bad. Now this story has nothing to do with Blue Blood, but it is a little something I wrote for school and well I just wanted to make it up to you by giving you something to read from my. If you lve my work. Any way this is a section of my book that I am writing. This the preface. As I said before I am sorry and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. And I am running short on Ideas so If you could please give me some in a review I would love that. And please feel free to critic this story if you want.**

Him for her

Wild wind whipped around the tan base of the house. Swiftly the wind danced through the opened widow scraping my face as I sat on the window seat staring out the window. The wind lightly pulled at my auburn hair. The bright green that once sparkled in my eyes was now pierced red as salty water streamed from my tear ducts. I turned from the outside world, pulled my legs to my chest and gazed at a large plastic laundry basket that sat in the middle of my dimly lit room. My eyes swelled with tears as I tried not to think about what happened just three days earlier. Despite my fighting my eyes slid closed and allowed the frightening memory to play in my head as I slipped into unconsciousness.

The day started like any other. There was a clear sky just the perfect shade of blue, and the heat was as bad as any other day. The only thing that separated this from the rest was that today Jenny, my mom, and Sam, my step dad, were going away leaving Jake and myself alone for five days. Now that we were both 16 Sam was taking my mom on their second honeymoon and they trusted us to behave. I watched my mom tap her foot on the tile waiting for Sam to finish packing. "Hurry honey," she said in the baby voice she always uses with Sam. Finally he flew down the stairs and into the foyer. "Amber, Jake..." she called still in the baby voice "Come say good bye." I stood and followed Jake.

As I entered the room I looked at Sam, he had one hand on my mom's waist and the other held a stuffed luggage case. Jenny pulled both Jake and I into a tight hug kissing us both on the forehead then the lips. "Now you two behave, I trust you, and I asked Katie –our neighbor – to call if there are any parties." Jake and I rolled our eyes. "Ok mom." we said in unison with the same annoyed voice. She hugged us once more then picked up the bag by her feet. After her final goodbye Sam led her to the car and they drove off. I turned to find Jake walking into the living room, flop down on the couch and changed the channel. I frowned and marched into the same room. "Who told you that you could change the channel!" I hissed. "I _was_ watching that." Jake smirked and glared at the TV.

I stamped my foot and moved closer reaching for the remote but in one quick, swift movement he jerked the remote away and cackled. I growled and moved for it once more. But this time jumped to his feet staring at me with evil eyes. I glared back, his face just inches from mine. "You want the remote?" He said, his voice blowing the stench from a week old burrito he ate for breakfast in my face. He did not let me answer. "Well you're going to have to be a lot quicker than that." He snapped at me. He stepped back holding the remote just within my grasp. I reached for it but he jerked it away snickering. "I can see why you have no friends, you are as slow as a turtle _and_ you are so dull and boring even a game of chess would get bored of you." He laughed at his joke. My eyes narrowed. "Well at least I am not an overpowering conceded jerk." I fired back then turned on my heal and stormed to the kitchen.

I flung the fridge door open, grabbed a water and moved to the garage door. I reached for the handle when I saw the gold knob jiggle. I froze and listened closely. "It seems to be empty." I heard a husky voice say. I gasped hoping they did not find the key. "There has to be a key around here somewhere." I heard a velvet smooth voice reply. I quickly clasped my hand to my mouth to stop from screaming. I then turned and ran to the living room tripping over the chair as I went. I scrambled up quickly and flew around the corner. "Someone is trying to break in." I said in a loud whisper. Jake looked up, rolled his brown eyes. "I forgot crazy..." Jake mumbled turning back to the TV. "Jake really..." I sobbed "I heard a voice coming from the garage." He looked at me, his gaze meeting mine. I was sure he could tell I was not lying. "Did you really hea-" he started to say but was interrupted by a loud bang. He looked at me his eyes struck with the same fear in mine. We then heard the key being slid into the lock.

Jake stood up. "Come on" he said "We need to get out of here." I nodded then went to the stairs too petrified to speak. I looked at him and he nodded as if he knew what I was thinking. We ran up the stairs, Jakes hand on my back to keep me from falling. I reached the top and watched as he headed to his room. I grabbed his wrist finally finding my voice. "No, your room is not a good place to hide," I said my voice shaking. I pulled his arm leading him to my room.

We entered the room, the blinds were closed and the lights off. I looked around, the silence was unbearable. Within the silence I could hear the fait shuffle of the men below. "The basket" Jake murmured to me.

"What?" I replied looking at him then the basket. "Get in," he ordered me. I blinked "But…" I started to protest but his hand flung up to stop me. "Get in!" He ordered through gritted teeth. I sighed in defeat then sat in the laundry basket my legs folded against my chest. I watched as he scampered around trying to find a good place to hide. I could now hear voices first faint then grew getting louder and louder. Soon I could tell they were coming up the stairs. I held my breath as footsteps boomed up the stairs.

My heart started to race as if I just ran 20 miles. I watched the door listening intently. I jumped as the door handle jiggled. As the knob slowly turned I started to think of what to do as my mind panicked, I remembered that earlier I had dropped the home phone in the laundry basket. I slowly started to feel around looking for the phone. My eyes were glued to the door which was now slightly open. Finally my hand found the phone and turned it on. I was still watching as the door silently screeched open. I looked to Jake; he was frozen in a stand still watching the door his eyes blazing with fear. I then started to slowly dial a 9 then a 1 followed by another 1. I was still watching the door which was now more than halfway open. I let the phone ring till I thought someone answered then hung up.

I gasped as I saw a man dressed in all black step into my room look around the room. His eyes passing where I hid. His gaze rested on Jake. I watched as his hand lifted a black gun in his hand. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would burst from my body. My eyes moved to my twin brother. I heard a bang and watched as his body fell to the ground.

My eyes blinked open, my chest was moving rapidly up and down. I took a deep breath trying to hold myself together. I stood and went to the door walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table reading what I guessed was the obituaries. I looked at my mom and she looked at me. Once more my eyes swelled with tears."What wrong?" she asked even though she already knew. I tried not to cry but the tears were unstoppable. My stood and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. "It's ok honey." she mumbled. I know it is hard for you...you witnessed his death, and I don't expect you to live and forget, but try to remember that he is in a much better place now." She said her voice calm and soft. She stepped away her hand on my shoulders. "It's ok don't cry." She murmured whipping the tears from my flushed face.

The car ride was long, most of the time was spent crying and sobbing. When the limo pulled up to the cemetery I could see the casket hanging over the hole. The priest said some words I did not hear then the men started to lower the casket. I watched, my eyes clouded with tears. I looked around there was almost no one left. I stayed as long as I could. The air was crisp and cold but I did not care. My eyes were glued to the tombstone reading the words over and over. It read "Jake Trifold 1992 – 2008 a loving brother and faithful friend, who will ever forget what he did to save the life of his only sister."


	5. One end in one beginning

**Hey sorry I have not up dated it lately, I have had a lot going on, but now I am back and I hope this one will be just as good. I have also made up my mind about the Jack VS. Oliver poll. I am not telling who I picked but it will be surprising. ******

It seems like one minute ago it was … well a minute, but the digital clock beside the bean clearly started it had been 10. This meant that in 5 minutes she would have to pull away. She did not want to but it was for Oliver's own good, if she continued there would be trouble. She sucked harder hoping to make the best of the remaining time.

It was kinda ironic that the hours leading up to this made seconds seem like years, but now as she lays on top of her best friend years would seem like seconds. One more glance at the clock and it told her it was time to stop. She sighed and pulled away retracting her fangs. With another sigh she sat up and stared at the wall. This sigh seemed to pull Oliver back to real life; he sat up and pulled her closer.

She laid her head on his shoulder, knowing that later she would regret it. They sat in silence letting their thoughts roam free as they enjoyed each others company. The silence dragged on and Schuler has become suspicious. She quickly peaked into his mind, and she did not like what she saw. Just as Oliver opened his mouth to ask the question that was on his mind she spoke.

"No," she said firmly.

"Why not?" Oliver asked his voice innocent.

This only mad her anger, had he forgotten what happened to her mother? "Because it is agents the rules, just look at what happened to my mother." She paused "She is in a coma for having me with a human." She replied trying to stay calm but was not successful.

Oliver was quite, he did not know how to answer this, it was true her mother is in a coma because of that but that was because her mother broke her bond and she was a full vampire. Schuyler, well Schuyler was not her mother. She did not have a bond or one of her own kind. Once he figured out the kinks he answered.

"But she was a FULL vampire you are only half blue blood… a purple blood if you will. So technically you are not breaking the rules," he paused and glanced at Schuyler, the look on her face told him he got her "The rules state that you can only do it with your own kind, but there is not another purple blood out there. So you have a choice."

This socked Schuyler, she had thought about not having someone that was hers, someone who was a half blood like her, but hearing Oliver say it hurt. And she knew he was right about one thing, There was no one out there for her, and she did have a choice, but the rules still applied to her and that meant no sexual relation with a human. Schuyler could not answer right away, her anger was too high, but finally she was calm enough to say. "Ollie, no, not tonight." _not ever_ she added in the head.

"Why not?" He asked his voice eager not sad. He did not seem to believe she really meant it because next he pulled her closer so she was on his lap and started to kiss her. His lips forcefully parted with hers, as if he hoped this would change her mind.

"I am not ready," She spat letting the anger get the best of her. She then pulled away and left not looking back as she did.

Schuyler did not know where to go, if she went back home she would have to face Mimi and that was one thing she did not want to do. What she really wanted was to talk to Bliss, she would know what to do, but Bliss was at _chic _and would not be able to help her right away. Schuyler sat on the bench thinking of what she could do. She could just march up to the building and walk in. Besides, they did offer her a job too; maybe the offer was still standing.

With that she took off once more letting the vampire in her take over. She ran all the way not stopping to catch her breath. Once she was in front of the building she stopped and looked up at it. She took a deep breath and entered hoping the trip was not for nothing. It was quite in side, and there was only one other person inside, women in a black suit and her hair pulled up in a tight bun, she sat behind a desk. She was a pretty lady but by the look on her face when she saw Schuyler, she was not a nice one.

"Um, hi," She said once she was at the desk. "I am looking for Bliss."

"Last name?" the lady asked her tone annoyed. Schuyler's face went red when she realized she did not know her best friends last name. "I… I'm not sure," She admitted embarrassed. "But she is doing a shoot for _Chic, _I am Schuyler Van Alen, they also asked me to do it but I turned it down," she paused, "but now I am free to do it."

With this knowledge the women's expression changed, she now smiled, and he voice was sweet when she spoke again. "Yes, of course. They told me to send you up if you changed your mind. Go ahead, it is floor 4." Schuyler nodded then turned to the elevator.

She wanted more than anything to run up the stairs, it felt so good to run and she could get up there before the elevator doors even opened. With once back glance she knew it was not going to happen the lady was still smiling at her. With a resigning sigh she walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors swung open with a ping and greeted her with an old Mozart song. She snorted but stepped in trying to tune out the music and pressed the _floor 4 _button

Finally the 4 floor icon lit up and the doors opened with another ding. Schuyler tried not to grown as she looked at her path. She had about 50 feet of plain white hall way to _walk _down. She hurried down the crowded walk way trying to go as fast as _humanly _possible. When she reached the end of the hall way she stopped and took a deep breath before pushing open the doors. She groaned when it was just another room.

This time it was smaller, just a few couches in the middle and a desk. This time a man… no boy, sat be hide the oak counter. He looked about 16 or 17 it was hard to tell. And by the looks of it he was defiantly blue blood. Schuyler blushed as he looked up from his book. She thought he was cute; He had light brown hair that reached to his ears, green eyes, and was pretty tan. She could even see a few mussels though his tight shirt.

"Hello." He said trying to seem formal but his boyishly soft voice did not help, though Schuyler liked it.

"Hey. Um, I Schuyler Van Alen." She paused "I mean- I'm Schuyler Van Alen." She blushed embarrassed. Why is it that she always embarrasses herself in front of a hot guy?

He laughed but it was not a mocking laugh like most would do, instead it was a lighthearted _that's kinda cute_ laugh. "Yes, she called and said you would be up. You can have a sit for now, it will be a little."

"Oh ok." She said sitting on the closest couch.

Schuyler wanted to hit herself, it was so stupid to stumble in front of this guy. She talked to Jack all the time and was just as hot. Perhaps it was because she did not know this guy and he seemed to like her, or maybe because she had not had much contact with other guys. She did not know but whatever the reason she hated it. Schuyler sighed them noticed that the room was to quite. She looked up surprised to find the boy gone. _Great _she thought_ I scared him off._

She slumped back on the couch and sulked. 2 minutes had passed and the door beside the desk opened. Schuyler expected Bliss or the designer to walk out, but instead the boy did. He was caring a cup of water and his book. He walked toward her and she heart started to pound, which was even more embarrassing. She had not dough he could hear it as well as she could.

"It looked like you needed a glass of water so… here." He said passing her the water then sitting beside her.

She had not realized it but she was thirsty before he even sat down she had gulped the whole thing down. He smiled then opened his book. After about 3 minutes he stopped reading and looked over at her. See this Schuyler asked the first thing she thought of.

"So do you work here?"

"No, I am- was watching the desk."

"I thought so, you look to young and … cute to do a job like that." She said smiling.

"Well thanks, your pretty hot yourself," The boy paused "My name is Austen by the way."

Schuyler blushed once more "Thanks."

"No problem. What are you here for?" he then asked.

'Um, well first I was not going to come then something happened and well I need to talk to my friend, and she is here so… I came and now I guess I have to do the photo shoot too."

"What happened?" he asked.

Schuyler grimaced wishing he did not ask. "Well this guy, he loves me… and he is sorta my best friend, he wanted to have sex after… after we- and that messed up everything," She explained.

He seemed to understand but before he could respond the door opened and she was called into the back.


	6. Hard days Night

**Hey, yes I know I have not written in well… A long time. But now I am back and have some new ideas. Lol so I guess I should say sorry to my fans that have been waiting for the update. But I will make up for the long break somehow. So now enjoy.**

People where everywhere, makeup artist showed up every 5 minutes to re apply her already perfect composition. She had been sitting for 20 minutes waiting for 'their surprise model'. But if you asked Bliss she would say that they were just staling. And it was clear why. They need two models and they could find only her. Even her best friend turned down the offer to model for one of the biggest photo shuts of the year. It was kinda funny that now at this time they couldn't find a model but at other times they had too many. Bliss laughed to herself as a thick brush scratched her cheek.

It seemed like they were going to be waiting for another hour when the door open and a women stepped in and announced the models arrival. Bliss looked up half expecting to see a girl like Mimi but was filled with joy when she saw Schuyler. She wanted to run over and hug her, but a new coding of eye shadow was being applied.

"Oh my god!!! Sky!!!!!!!!" she screamed, " I thought you were going out – I thought you couldn't come."

She noticed that her friend look a little flustered. "What happened?" She asked before Schuyler could say anything. She watched as Schuyler was led to the vanity beside hers.

"What happened?" She asked again as people huddled around her friend rushing to get her makeup on quickly. Schuyler could not talk until the crowd around her disappeared to grab the girls' outfits. They leaned close to each other and spoke in hushed tones.

"Well, it was all going ok. We talked and had some whine and other alcoholic drinks and then once Ollie was ready we went up to the room. And I drake for 15 minutes like always. Then after that we sat in silence for a little and that's when He started to think about things." Schuyler paused shivering as she remembered what words played in his head.

"Like?" Bliss urged.

"Like having sex. It was all he could thing about, it started with him just thinking that me drinking was like having sex then he actually wanted to do it. But before he could ask I said no." She laughed heartlessly "Oh god." Bliss said felling her friends' pain. She was close to sex once, she wanted it that time. But it was all too easy to imagine what it would feel like if she hadn't wanted it. "So then what happened?" She asked

'Well he stated to say some things that really hurt me, things that were mean but very, very true." Schuyler said just as the two girls were pulled apart and sent off to get dresses.

Bliss looked back as was led into a dressing room. She could see tears welling up in her best friends' eyes. Oliver obviously said things that hurt his love and best friend. Bliss wished badly that Schuyler would be able to cry but that would never be permitted now that her makeup was on. She herself wished to cry just for the sake of her friend. She was dazed as someone dressed her in a tank and skirt. She didn't even look at her outfit before she was pushed out the door and in front of the cameras.

Seconds after Bliss arrived, Schuyler came. Her eyes were a little red but she seemed to be holding her own. She smiled and nodded. Bliss wished more than anything that she could hug her. The two girls were placed Side by side.

"Pretend that you are best friends and are joined at the hip." A short man barked.

Bliss quickly moved closer to Schuyler and placed her arm around her, Schuyler did the same. The flash went off and they are told to change positions. For over an hour the two posed for the camera, and by the end they were both having fun, though the troubles were never for gotten. Finally the last flash went off and the two were sent to undress. Bliss hurried to the dressing room eager to help Schuyler with her problem.

She was told to keep the outfit, which turned out to be a cute baby blue tank and a mini denim skirt. She folded the cloths and tucked them in her bag and hurried out to meet Schuyler. She walked out to the lobby just outside the dressing rooms. She looked around There was a boy sitting in a chair with his nose in a book. He looked up when she approached and smiled.

"Um, excuse me," She said and the boy looked up "have you seen a girl my age leave?"

"No, sorry."

"Ok thanks."

Bliss sat on the couch and watched the door. She wondered what the boy was still doing here. No one but Schuyler and herself were left so it made no since for him to be here. She glanced at him surprised to find him giving her an annoyed glare. She opened her mouth to ask him what his problem was when Schuyler walked out.

Bliss stood up quickly and rushed to her. In the corner of her eye she saw that the boy had stood and waved at her friend. She wanted to hiss at him and tell him to back off. The last thing Schuyler needed was another guy hitting on her. She pushed the thought away and smiled at Schuyler. It was easy to tell that this was going to be a hard night for Schuyler and no dough that if she went home it would be worse.

"Come sleep at my house." Bliss said pulling her sobbing friend into a tight embrace.

Schuyler nodded placing her head on bliss's shoulder.

Bliss then slipped her hand into her friends and started to lead the way thought the long abandoned halls. She could not help but give the boy a mean look as she left the room. She did not like him, he felt too different and she defiantly didn't want him to hit on her best friend when she was in such a venerable state.


	7. Black and Blue

**Hey, sorry again I have neglected to type up the next chapter. (For all those writers like me out there. It is hard to work on 5 different books at the same time. So I would advise you not to.) Anyway. I am writing now so have no fear. Also I would like to apologize for the stories shortness, like my fave author on here says, "It seems longer when I type them". But this time I really will try to make it longer. I have a lot to work with now plus as of 30 minutes ago I kinda got in a depressed mood so it will probably be a good chapter. And now enjoy.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Black, black, and more black. That's all you could see of this once colorful room. The color was still there, but it was cover in a black abyss. This kind of darkness usually scared him. It was a black that blinded anyone who walked into it; a black that meant death. But this time the black was inviting, it is all he wanted. It covered the truth; it covered up the fact that said things that hurt someone he loved.

He regretted saying those things, he knew that they would hurt her; he was scared to admit that he said them because of that. But he also knew that they were true, and he knew that she had to face the truth. People have said that one should face it. Oliver understood that it would be hard; that's why he brought it up. He thought they could work it out together.

_The truth is easy when you're not alone. _Oliver thought. He dowelled on the thought for some time until it hit him.

"Maybe that is why it pissed her off," Oliver said talking at the ceiling. "Because she thinks she is alone."

He could not help but laugh at that thought. Schuyler was nowhere near loneliness. She has Bliss, himself, Jack, and so people in school even liked her. Plus she had her mother, even if she was in a comma. And her grandfather would always be there. _It makes no since, what would make her feel alone?_ Sure her grandmother died, and she was taken from her grandfather, but that was all.

_Maybe it is enough? _He realized. Death alone was enough to make some sane person kill themselves. Maybe, with her mother in a come and her grandmother's death taking her away from her only living relative was the wrong thing to do.

_Or maybe,_ the back of his mind added, _Schuyler's feelings have nothing to do with death comas and separation. _Could all this really be about her not having a soul mate? Would she really storm out of a room because she actually really wants to have a bond that ties her to one man for all eternity?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes."

"And he acted like what he said was not mean at all?"

"Yes."

"Even After you said that you did not want to end up like you mom?"

"For god's sake Bliss YES!!!! I just told you the story. Do you need to her it again?"

"No, I am just trying to figure this out."

"Well stop asking questions."

They were in Bliss's over sized bed room snuggled under the covers in her ever so conferable bed. Schuyler had told her story leaving out the parts about Austin, and bliss listened carefully only making comments about how Oliver is an ass for saying those things.

"God, he is an ass," Bliss said again.

Schuyler knew these words were supposed to make her feel better, but they only made her want to cry more. Hearing her friend call her other friend an ass, jerk, jack ass, bustard, and bitch was not what she wanted to hear. But she didn't want to hear Bliss say that he was just upset and had to say something to make himself fell better, and "there are other fish in the sea," would not work here either.

"He is not an ass; he just wanted me to…" _He wanted me to what?_

"Cry, he wanted you to cry."

"I don't believe it."

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't tell you."

Schuyler sighed, this was not helping her. She thought Bliss would be helpful, understanding, and sensitive. But Bliss was being… Bliss was being Mimi.

"What's up with you Bliss? You're acting like Mimi- or how Mimi would act if she ever tried to help me."

"I'm sorry; it is just this guy at the shut really got on my nerves."

Schuyler looked at her friend abashed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bliss knew that Schuyler was always

there for her. Just as Bliss was for her.

"Cuz you were so sad, I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

Schuyler laughed half heartily, "Bliss you know I will always be there for you."

"Yeah I know," She replied.

"So tell me, what happened?"

Bliss thought for a moment then nodded starting at the beginning when she first walked in to the second lobby.

"So I came in this girl was sitting there she smiled and told me to have a seat. So I did and she went out and got me a water," Schuyler's heart sunk, _maybe they always do that._ "Then she went back to the counter and started to pack up her things. I thought it was stupid for her to leave when there was like 3 hours of pictures to be taken. I mean, what if someone needed something? But she packed up anyway. But she did not leave right away. She was waiting for this guy. When he came they had a short conversation where she thanked him and he asked her why he had to watch the counter. He seemed kinda mad that he had to. Anyway she told him that she was going to a party. That made him even angrier; apparently he was going to go to that party also. So he kissed her good bye and went around the desk taking her seat."

It took Schuyler a moment to realize what Bliss had said. "Wait," She asked surprised "What? He kissed her?" Bliss nodded.

"But that's not all. After the shoot he gave me the once over when I was waiting for you and then when you walked out he did the same to you, except he looked even more interested in you then he did with me," Bliss sighed, "That is what got me mad. You have enough shit in your life; you don't need some vain preppy player making it worse."

Schuyler had not heard this last part, she was to wrapped up in the thought of Austin Kissing another girl when he had show so much interest in her when they talked. She knew it was stupid, but it hurt her. This guy had seemed so sweet and caring. Plus he read, and the book was a big one too, probably 500 pages or so. Schuyler did not know one guy who was such an ass and read that much. _Maybe it was an act,_ Some part of her mind thought, _maybe he pegged me as the kind of girl who dated brainy guys and was just trying to get me interested. _She hated to admit it but it had worked, she really started to like this guy. Of course, it could have just been that he had just happened to be there, so she decided to use him as a rebound. But somehow she didn't think so.

Schuyler sighed and looked at Bliss, she looked so angry at the guy. And she had said that he kissed the other woman, and gave both her and Bliss the once over. _Maybe I should stay away from him. _She thought; _Show him that his plan did not work on me. _And with that she made herself a promise that she would not let her feelings for this new boy show. And hoped that they would disappear all together.

**Again I thank you for reading my stories, and I do hope you like them. Anyway I am in need of some fill in chapters so if you have any ideas about things I can have happen. Plaese tell me. I can be anything. Something as little as Mimi breaking her leg or something as big as Oliver Killing him self over his angst. And I also hope to update more now that I have started school and have an actual schedule going. **


End file.
